Conversation drabble 4
by Erik deSoir
Summary: May I introduce...


Title: Conversation drabble #11

Author: Erik deSoir

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Pairing: Mentions of H/D

Warning: Hints of a male/male relationship

Note: The original thought of this is in the first Conversation piece. Okay, this was a little awkward as a conversation-only piece, so it's got some non-dialogue crap in it, too. However, it goes along with all the Conversation pieces, so - Harry introduces ….

"Hullo Mum." Harry kisses his mother's cheek as she leaves a kiss on his.

"Hullo, darling," she smiles.

Another man walks in through the door behind Harry. He looks around apprehensively, spots Lily, and nods his head curtly, "Hello Mrs. Potter."

If she's surprised she doesn't show it. She extends a hand and greets the man, "Hello." The man takes her hand and kisses the back of it with a trace of a smile of his lips.

Lily flusters a little, but gets a grip of her emotions. "Your father's in the back. I'll just go him. Make yourselves at home. There might be some tea in the kitchen if you're interested." With that she turns and leaves the two men to themselves.

"So," Harry says, turning to face his companion, "Want some tea?"

"Sure."

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure Dad'll be fine."

"I am not worried. I am already resigned to the fact that he and I will not see eye-to-eye on anything. Do remember, I have dealt with your father before."

Harry suddenly starts laughing. His friend snaps out, "It was a fecking accident!" Harry wipes the tears from his eyes and shakes his head, "I don't care what you call it, I'm calling it hilarious." He turns and heads toward the kitchen. His friend follows.

While they are in the kitchen, Harry at the table, his companion pacing, they hear James calling through the house for his son. Harry yells that they're in the kitchen. A moment later Harry's older replica comes into the kitchen.

Harry stands and greets his father, "Hey Dad. How've you been?"

"Fine, I-" he stops talking suddenly as he spots who else is in his kitchen. "Harry, what's Malfoy doing here?"

"I can speak for myself, you know. Yes, I think you do, considering the last time we met."

Harry turns to the speaker and hisses, "That's helpful, really."

James takes a step toward the other man and scoffs, "I'm afraid I wasn't impressed with your vocal ability, actually. Sounded like a load of shite fell out of your mouth. And here I was thinking you people worshipped cleanliness."

Harry whips round to meet his father's gaze, "That's enough. Sorry, Dad, one step too far. He came with me, I'll leave with him."

James looks at his son, unable to form a coherent sentence. Lily steps in and places a hand on both James's and Harry's arm. She murmurs, "James, you need to calm down. You too, Harry. This is not a big deal. Stop making it out to be one."

The Malfoy lets out a sigh and shifts against the kitchen counter and Harry turns to look at him. "All right?" The man nods once.

James's eyes narrow at the miniscule gesture. He is about to say something when Lily cuts in softly, "Don't, James. This is Harry's friend. He brought him to our home. He is our guest. You _will_ treat him as such." James growls, but lets it go.

Harry goes to stand next to the man who wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders. James flinches, but says nothing.

A moment's silence.

Lily jumps up and says, "Do you boys need anything? I didn't think to ask when I came in."

Harry pipes up, "Yeah, have you got any biscuits? I didn't see in the tin."

"I just bought a new pack and haven't put it away yet," she says as she moves to a cabinet and pulls a packet of biscuits out. She hands it to Harry who grins cheekily at her. She smiles and rolls her eyes as Harry stuffs several in his mouth.

James asks Draco, "I've not been hearing your name recently. Haven't been getting up to no good I hope."

Harry moves away from Draco to get more tea. Draco replies a little snottily, "Of course not. Besides, everything I do, I do exceedingly well. Isn't that right, _Harry_?"

Said man chokes on his tea at the innuendo. He had expected Draco to try to impress his father with the several million galleons he had just donated to a children's orphanage. A muggle orphanage. He coughs at an attempt to dislodge the liquid from his windpipe.

Draco is immediately in front of him, rubbing his back, bending slightly to peer into his eyes. His other hand comes up to brush Harry's hair out of his eyes. "All right?" murmurs Draco.

Harry nods, eyes watering. He gives one last cough, and Draco kisses his forehead. He then moves to stand behind Harry, his right arm clenched around Harry's waist, his grey eyes pinned on James.

James, much to Draco's delight, is looking ashamed. He rises from the table and, making his excuses, leaves the room to think about everything he's seen.

Lily sighs, "Thank the gods for that. I'm so sorry, Draco, dear. He always takes a while to accept things. He will come around, just be patient with him."

Draco nods and sighs.

END.


End file.
